


Beyond the Triple Frontier

by helsinkibaby



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: 2.11 post ep, Angst, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Katsumoto gets back from helping to rescue Magnum but not everyone is pleased with the mission.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Gordon Katsumoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: 1 Million Words' Slow Sated Sunday





	Beyond the Triple Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> For slow sated Sunday. : Crisis over- You're not Out of Reach Anymore

Gordon’s first clue that Noelani was pissed at him came when he sent her a message when he and the rest of the gang were about to take off for American soil and he could see, almost straight away, that she had read it but hadn’t replied. 

His second clue came when they arrived back in Honolulu and he again texted her to tell her. Same thing. Read, yes. Reply, no. 

Gordon didn’t count himself an expert in the ways of women, far from it, but he was pretty sure that his next move should be to get his ass over to Noelani’s house as soon as possible. 

Which he did, not even stopping at home to change his shirt and, when she wrenched open the door with a face like absolute thunder, he was glad of his choice. 

Almost. 

Because he’d never seen a pissed off Noelani before and honestly? The amount of rage her tiny frame was giving off was _terrifying_. Gordon had faced three hundred pound criminals hopped up on meth who were less threatening. 

“Hey.” He wanted to bite off his tongue when he said that - the whole way over he’d been planning the exact right words that would pour oil on troubled waters - but he was honestly taken aback by her demeanour. 

She gave him a look that could have frozen the ocean. “Just so you know.” Her voice was clipped. “The only reason I’m letting you in is so that I don't end up screaming at you on my front lawn.” 

With that, she turned on her heel, leaving the door open behind her and he followed her in, grateful for even that much. Closing the door firmly behind him, he took a deep breath, said a quick prayer and turned towards her. “Noelani...”

That was as far as he got before she exploded. “A letter?” She took a step towards him and he took a hurried one back. “You disappear off to the Triple Frontier, of all places, to pull Magnum’s ass out of the fire, and you tell me in a _letter_?” He opened his mouth to speak, but she didn’t let him. “Rick and TC are trained military, Juliet’s a freaking spy, you’re a HPD Detective; Gordon, what were you thinking?”

“I have weapons and tactical training, Noelani.” He knew he sounded a touch defensive, which probably wasn’t going to help him with Noelani. “And Magnum needed all the help he could get.” He decided to leave out the fact that he had, quite literally, saved both Magnum and Higgins in the depths of the jungle. It didn’t seem like the kind of detail she’d take kindly to hearing right now, even if the look of abject shock on Magnum’s face was going to keep Gordon in a good mood for the next six months. Maybe longer. 

“That’s not the point! You could have been killed.” 

Gordon frowned. “I’m a cop,” he reminded her. 

“I know that,” she snapped. “And I know the risks that come with the job. I can handle them. But you went to the Triple Frontier. To rescue Magnum from terrorists. And you told me by dropping a letter in my letterbox.” 

Her face still looked angry but he knew Noelani and he could hear the tears in her voice that she was trying so very hard to keep back. And, with those words, he realised what, exactly, she was so angry about. Which, of course, made perfect sense but, again, he’d never pretended to be an expert in the ways of women. 

He took a careful step towards her. “I’m sorry. I should have told you in person.” She looked down and the sniff he heard made his heart twist painfully in his chest. “But I was afraid you’d try to talk me out of it. And...” He took a deep breath, preparing to admit the truth that he hadn’t even wanted to admit to himself. “I was afraid I’d let you.” 

Noelani looked up at him then, tears standing in her eyes. “You could have been killed,” she whispered. “And I wouldn’t have had a chance to tell you...” She broke off then, whether because of tears choking her or because of words she wasn’t yet ready to say, Gordon didn’t know. 

He did know he couldn’t stand to see her cry. “I’m sorry,” he said again, taking another step towards her. “Noelani... I’m so sorry.” 

Her lips were pressed together, a thin, bloodless line as she tilted her head back towards the ceiling. “God, Gordon... please stop talking.” 

He didn’t have to be asked twice. 

Whichever of them moved, or maybe it was both of them, the next thing he knew they were kissing hungrily. Her tongue was in his mouth, his hands were in her hair and they were stumbling blindly towards her bedroom, both of them hitting against a wall on more than one occasion. When they made it to the bedroom, clothes were removed with indecent haste - he was pretty sure he heard one of the buttons on her blouse ping across the room - and he laid her down on the bed where he wasted no time kissing his way down her body. Her fingers moved through his hair, her nails gently scratching his scalp and he forced himself to take a deep breath, to slow down, wanting to make this good for her. 

“Gordon...” She whispered his name as his fingers slipped between her legs, finding her already ready for him and she came undone ridiculously quickly, her back arching as she clenched around him. He kissed her through the aftershocks then let his lips move back down her body, starting her up the same road all over again. She came against his mouth that time and it was only then, with her body still trembling against his, that he entered her, both of them groaning at the sensation. He moved against her slowly, wanting to make it last and, when her breathing changed, when he knew they were both close, he bought his hand to the place where their bodies were joined, touching her gently. That was all it took for her to fall over the edge a third time and he followed her gladly, stars dancing at the edge of his vision as pleasure fizzed up and down his spine. 

Much, much later, after more kissing, more touching, her head was resting on his shoulder, her hand right above his heart. Her eyes were closed, her body completely relaxed and her lips were curled up in a contented smile. Still, she murmured, half asleep, “I’m still mad at you,” and he grinned as his fingers continued to move up and down her spine. 

“Yeah,” he said, “I know.” He pressed a kiss into her hair. “Should I keep making it up to you?”

Her sleepy giggle was the best thing he’d heard in days, was certainly worth braving the Triple Frontier for. And no, he wasn’t going to tell her that. He still wasn’t an expert in woman’s thinking processes, but he wasn’t a complete idiot either. “I’m not so sure I can take any more.” 

He knew she was joking but he reached down, putting his index finger under her chin and tilting her head up. “Well, it’s an open ended offer,” he told her and her eyes sparkled as she propped herself up against his chest, bringing her lips to his. It was a brief kiss and when he pulled away, he kept his finger under her chin. “And I promise,” he told her quietly, “no more secrets.” 

Her smile, he decided, was another thing worth braving the Triple Frontier for. “Good,” she said, kissing him again, this time winding her arms around his neck, shifting so that she was stradding him. 

They kissed for a long time, until he heard the distinct tell-tale shift of her breathing and he smiled into the kiss. “Once more?” he murmured, his hand moving between them and her smile against his lips was the only answer he needed.


End file.
